Autumn Night
by Makari Metallium
Summary: In una notte autunnale, lo scontro tra una maga ed un demone...


**AUTUMN NIGHT**

La nebbia avvolgeva la Wolf Pack Island.  
"Ammazza Lina Inverse".  
Xelloss Metallium si trovava al cospetto della sua superiora, Zelas. La Dark Lady era in piedi davanti a lui e reggeva in mano una sigaretta; Xelloss a quell'ordine sussultò. Sapeva bene che prima o poi sarebbe giunto; ma l'aveva comunque colto impreparato; nonostante avesse cercato di farsene una ragione, dopo tutti quegli incontri di Zelas, Dynast, Dolphin. Ecco di cosa dovevano discutere; di ammazzare Lina. Per la prima volta trovò irrespirabile quell'aria densa di fumo di sigaretta. Serrò i pugni delle mani; poi disse con voce sommessa "Sarà fatto…" e scomparve nell'oscurità.

La stessa oscurità avvolgeva la Dark Valley, situata nell'estremità ovest del regno di Raltirg; la notte era resa ancora più cupa dal novilunio e dal cielo velato di nubi; solo di tanto in tanto l'oscurità veniva squarciata dai lampi di un temporale in lontananza, accompagnati dal sordo rumore dei tuoni. Un freddo vento proveniente da nord scompigliava le fronde degli alberi secolari che ricoprivano la parte occidentale della vallata, lasciando solo di rado posto a piccole radure. Una di queste era illuminata dalla fioca luce di un fuoco che proiettava tetre ombre sui cespugli circostanti. Lina Inverse osservava immobile il tremolio della fiamma; era seduta per terra, le ginocchia tirate al petto e le braccia attorno ad esse; il suo corpo era scosso dai brividi, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se erano dovuti al freddo pungente di quella notte autunnale, o a quella strana inquietudine che la turbava. Osservò Gourry; lui dormiva tranquillo poco più in là, o almeno così sembrava; era strano, ma la sua presenza non riusciva a tranquillizarla. Poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, il suo sguardo cadde sulle sue mani modellate dall'Arte; si chiedeva fino a dove sarebbe potuta arrivare con la sua magia, mentre il suo volto teso veniva colpito dalla fioca luce del fuoco. Intanto degli occhi color ametista la stavano osservando dalla boscaglia; Xelloss pensò che era incredibile come gli esseri umani potessero in qualche modo presagire il momento della loro fine; e pensò che doveva essere terribile avere un simile pensiero per la testa. Una folata di vento sconvolse i suoi capelli viola; il demone decise finalmente di agire; aveva già atteso troppo a lungo. Mosse qualche passo in avanti, uscendo dalla vegetazione; Lina si accorse della presenza di qualcun' altro; voltò il capo, e vide Xelloss in piedi poco lontano da lei; la sua sagoma era sinistramente avvolta da una strana luce verdastra. La maga deglutì: che ci faceva lì Xelloss?  
"Sono qui per ucciderti…" esclamò Xelloss quasi rispondendo alla sua domanda; lei sorrise ironicamente, alzandosi in piedi "Mi dispiace, ma non credo che sarà tanto semplice…Xelloss."  
"Temeraria come al solito, eh…Lina-san" anche Xelloss sorrise, chinando il capo stranamente dimesso; poi continuò, quasi mormorando a se stesso: "Questo è quello che ho più apprezzato di te in questi anni…"  
Lina scrutò il demone davanti a lei; il Priest intanto continuava a fissare il suolo ai suoi piedi serrando il pugno delle sue mani; il silenzio che li avvolgeva veniva interrotto solo dal fruscio delle fronde degli alberi mosse dal vento. Quando finalmente si decise ad alzare lo sguardo, disse con tono amaro:  
"Ma questa volta il tuo coraggio non potrà servirti… Questa volta non è un gioco, Lina. E nemmeno il suo aiuto potrà servirti a qualcosa!"  
Lo sguardo del demone si posò su qualcuno dietro la maga. Lina non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per capire di chi si trattava. Gourry avanzò lentamente fino a porsi tra lei e il demone, impugnando l'Hikari no ken:  
"Non so cosa tu voglia dire; ma di una cosa sono certo: finché sono in vita non potrai torcerle nemmeno un capello".  
Lina si morse le labbra: non voleva che Gourry venisse coinvolto in quella faccenda… Non voleva che si facesse del male a causa sua.  
Intanto la pioggia scendeva violenta, mentre i lampi squarciavano il cielo scuro, illuminando la Dark Valley; subito seguì il fragore di un tuono, che ricoprì la risatina sadica di Xelloss.  
"Illuso! Credi di poter fare qualcosa contro di me… con quel misero giocattolo…!", esclamò indicando l'Hikari no ken; Gourry aumentò la stretta sulla sua spada: sapeva bene che con quel "misero giocattolo", come lo chiamava Xelloss, avrebbe potuto sconfiggere anche i demoni più potenti. Intanto Xelloss continuò, sollevando lentamente il braccio e raccogliendo dell'energia magica nella mano:  
"Sai, quasi mi fai pena! Assisterai impotente alla fine della tua cara Lina!". Appena ebbe finito di parlare dalla sua mano partì un fascio di energia diretto contro Gourry; Lina urlò al giovane: "Gourry, spostati di lì!"  
Gourry non diede ascolto alle parole dell'amica e cercò di respingere l'attacco del demone usando la spada come scudo. Per qualche istante sembrò resistere, ma poi man mano lo scudo si indebolì, mentre schegge di energia gli graffiavano il volto; poi cedette del tutto, e venne scaraventato contro un albero. Il biondino tossì del sangue e cercò di rialzarsi piantando le mani per terra; ma si rese conto che stava lentamente perdendo il controllo delle sue braccia. Una forza misteriosa lo stava sollevando a mezz' aria, mentre sentiva gli arti come serrati in qualche catena invisibile. Cercava di liberarsi in tutti i modi, ma ogni suo sforzo era inutile. Vedendo il giovane dimenarsi, Xelloss esclamò: " E' inutile, Gourry-san! Rassegnati, non potrai mai liberarti da quella presa!", poi il si voltò verso Lina e mormorò: "Ed ora a noi due, Lina Inverse…"  
Lina si voltò a Xelloss, lo fissò immobile, i muscoli tesi, i capelli scossi dal vento. Incrociò il suo sguardo; lui avrebbe voluto che lì, accanto a lui, ci fosse stato un qualche artista divino, capace di cogliere nella sua opera il desiderio di combattere che ardeva in quegli occhi color rubino, unito alla consapevolezza che quello sarebbe potuto essere il suo ultimo combattimento; la pioggia fitta, e l'oscurità, che sfumavano i contorni del suo corpo; per rendere in qualche modo eterno, o almeno più duraturo, quello che stava per distruggere con le sue stesse mani.

_Non voglio ucciderla!_

Sorrise amaramente; lo sfiorò l'idea di non obbedire alla sua master; allontanò quasi spaventato questi pensieri dalla mente, si obbligò a pensare allo scontro; i suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure luminose; sparì. Lina rimase ferma, silenziosa. Spostava continuamente gli occhi a destra e sinistra, attenta a qualsiasi movimento nell'aria. Anche Gourry, sospeso a mezz'aria, osservava silenzioso l'ambiente circostante.  
"Lina, in alto!", urlò vedendo un punto luminoso in aria.  
Lina immediatamente alzò lo sguardo, vide la luce, poi avvertì una forza crescere accanto a lei: si voltò, vide il demone accanto a lei, le mani puntate al suo fianco.  
Gourry vide una luce accecante provenire dalle mani di Xelloss, Lina come inghiottita da essa: una fragorosa esplosione risuonò nella foresta, sollevando una gran quantità di polvere. Quando lo spadaccino riaprì gli occhi accecati dalla luce di prima, a mala pena riuscì a distinguere nella polvere la sagoma di Xelloss, e Lina, inginocchiata per terra poco lontano da lui; una chiazza di sangue bagnava il terreno ai suoi piedi. Quando vide Xelloss che avanzava verso di lei, fece un balzo indietro ed urlò unendo i palmi delle mani: "Ora tocca me, maledetto bastardo! Elmekia Lance!" . Xelloss creò immediatamente uno scudo protettivo attorno a lui. Lina intanto vide l'Hikari no ken che era caduta a Gourry poco lontano da lei; corse a prenderla, e si lanciò contro il demone, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Xelloss non fece in tempo a scansarsi e venne ferito al braccio destro dalla lama della spada. Il demone indietreggiò reggendosi la ferita e tenendo gli occhi fissi su Lina, che impugnava l'arma di fronte a lui.  
Ora si trovava nei guai: come aveva potuto dimenticarsi di quella maledetta spada? Doveva trovare il modo di togliergliela di mano- e subito: conosceva l'abilità della giovane con la spada; e sapeva che poteva essere pericolosa. Vide Lina partire nuovamente all'attacco, scansò il colpo, poi una lama scura si materializzò nelle sue mani.  
"Combatti, Lina!", urlò buttandosi all'attacco contro la maga, che bloccò il colpo con la spada. Il demone continuava a fare pressione, Lina sentiva i muscoli delle braccia farle male, potenziò con un incantesimo la lama dell'arma, riuscì a respingere il demone, che poi continuò ad attaccare con una serie violenta di colpi. Lina non riusciva ad evitarli tutti, si limitava ad indietreggiare; intanto la pioggia continuava a scendere e si mischiava al sangue che le usciva dalla ferita. Non poteva andare avanti così: si decise ad attaccare, deglutì, e si lanciò di corsa contro il demone. Xelloss aspettò che la maga arrivasse a breve distanza da lui e scomparve di colpo. Lina si fermò, avvertì la presenza del demone dietro di lei, si girò, vide i suoi occhi color ametista, poi sentì un dolore lancinante alla spalla destra, Xelloss ne estrasse la spada insanguinata. Lina cadde in ginocchio, reggendosi la spalla con la mano, ma non lasciò andare la spada; tossì del sangue, si asciugò le labbra col dorso della mano, alzò lo sguardo verso Xelloss, si lanciò nuovamente all'attacco. La spalla le faceva male, non riusciva a muovere bene il braccio, i suoi colpi non erano più precisi, andavano a vuoto. Infine Xelloss le afferrò il braccio col quale reggeva la spada.  
"Lasciami andare!", urlò Lina cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta del Priest. Il demone per tutta risposta, strinse ancora di più il braccio, mentre del sangue gli colava tra le dita. La giovane maga strinse i denti per il dolore, poi Xelloss le sussurrò, avvicinandosi all'orecchio: "Lascia la spada se non vuoi che te lo spezzi".  
Lina poteva sentire il respiro del demone sul collo, guardò l'impugnatura dell'arma, la mano livida, la stretta di Xelloss, il sangue che continuava a colare… Chiuse gli occhi per il dolore, si costrinse a riflettere, a trovare un modo per giocarla al demone. Un'idea le balenò nella mente. Lasciò cadere lentamente la spada.  
_Più oscuro del crepuscolo…_  
Il demone sorrise compiaciuto.  
_Più rosso dello stesso sangue…_  
Ma mentre lasciava andare il braccio della giovane, si sentì afferrare a sua volta il braccio… vide gli occhi di Lina scintillare… possibile che…  
DRAGON SLAVE!  
La maga urlò, Xelloss fu preso in pieno dall'incantesimo, una fortissima luce rossa avvolse la foresta, un boato risuonò nell'aria…

Lina ansimava vistosamente, cercava di riprendere fiato, ma dov'era Xelloss? Sentì uno spostamento d'aria dietro di lei, si voltò, e vide il demone scendere lentamente a terra, il lato sinistro del corpo quasi totalmente lacerato. Cadde inginocchio, reggendosi la ferita; ansimava, nonostante fosse un demone, tenendo gli occhi ametista fissi a terra, guardando le piccole macchie scure che lasciavano le gocce di sudore che gli scendevano dal viso. Cercò di riprendere fiato, di vincere il dolore, sollevò lo sguardo verso Lina, la fissò negli occhi color rubino, si sentì accendere di rabbia: come aveva potuto ridurlo in quello stato, lei che era solo un essere umano? Lui, un demone, ridotto in quello stato… da un essere umano! Aveva avuto ordine di ucciderla ed ora, per colpa di uno sciocco sentimento- un sentimento umano!- stava rischiando di morire egli stesso! Si alzò lentamente in piedi, rigenerò il braccio, raccolse dell'energia magica nelle mani, poi si lanciò velocissimo contro Lina, urlando: "Morirai, per quello che mi hai fatto!".  
La giovane maga vide il Priest arrivarle contro come una freccia, non ebbe il tempo di scansarsi, venne colpita in pieno da Xelloss, che la scaraventò contro un albero. Lina all'impatto tossì del sangue, lui continuava a scagliarle contro colpi di energia magica; Lina vedeva Xelloss lì, davanti a lei, ma non poteva fare niente per muoversi, per evitare i suoi colpi….  
"Lina, Linaaa!" sentiva le urla di Gourry in lontananza, non voleva morire, voleva stare vicino a Gourry, sentire il calore del suo corpo, il battito del suo cuore… Xelloss la stava uccidendo, la stava uccidendo, non era possibile, non era giusto, sentiva le forze venirle meno….  
_Non voglio…_  
La vista le si annebbiò.  
_Non voglio…_  
Sarebbe svenuta e poi… la fine!  
_LoN, ti prego, aiutami, non voglio, aiutami, ti prego!_  
Era finita, era finita, la fine di tutto…  
No.  
Non era ancora giunto il momento.  
Xelloss si allontanò ansimando da lei. Perché? Si sentì mancare, cadde a terra con un tonfo, lasciando il tronco dell'albero insanguinato. Poggiò una mano a terra, reggendosi il ventre con l'altra, vomitò del sangue, chiuse gli occhi per il dolore, poggiò la fronte a terra. Lottava con tutte le sue forze per non svenire, le mancava il respiro, provava un dolore terribile alla pancia, mentre continuava a tossire sangue. Cercò di riprendere fiato, di calmare il dolore con un incantesimo… Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, contro Xelloss, il loro era uno scontro impari…  
Il demone intanto si avvicinò a lei e sussurrò: " Non dirmi che sei già stanca… Su, rialzati!".  
Lina si alzò sui gomiti ansimando, pensando ad un modo per sconfiggere Xelloss, anche se era impossibile… si alzò in piedi traballando, ora cosa poteva fare….  
"L'Hikari no ken", sembrò mormorale una voce nella mente. Mossegli occhi a destra e sinistra per cercarla, ma non la vedeva da nessuna parte. Possibile che fosse andata distrutta con il Dragon Slave di prima?  
"E' questa che cerchi?"  
Xelloss. La spada era sospesa a mezz'aria davanti a lui. Istintivamente tese il braccio per prenderla, ma essa scomparve nel nulla. Il demone sorrise.  
"E' la tua fine."  
Lina deglutì serrando i pugni, lo sguardo fisso per terra. Non ce la faceva più a combattere. Ma non poteva dargliela vinta così facilmente. Fissò i suoi occhi in quelli del demone.  
"Sei un vigliacco… ma non avrai la mia vita tanto facilmente!"  
"Dimostramelo!".  
Dalle mani del Priest partì un fascio di energia, Lina riuscì a scansarlo, rispose a sua volta con un Elmekia Lance, ma era debole, i suoi incantesimi avevano perso potenza… Aveva bisogno di tempo…tempo per raccogliere le sue energie…tempo per castare un incantesimo in grado di mettere Xelloss fuori combattimento una volta per tutte. Ma venne scaraventata a terra da un colpo di energia; ansimò, alzandosi sui gomiti. Vide Xelloss in piedi davanti a lei, con una mano puntatale contro.  
"Addio!", mormorò Xelloss, pronto a scagliarle contro un incantesimo. Lei vide la magia raccogliersi nel palmo della mano di Xelloss, strinse gli occhi in attesa del colpo. Ma sentì qualcuno urlare nella foresta.

"LA TILT!"

Seguì un'esplosione, il gemito di Xelloss… Aprì lentamente gli occhi: vide il demone reggersi una spalla ferita, qualcuno avanzare nella polvere… Zelgadis? Sorrise riconoscendolo, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, si lasciò cadere a terra.  
Xelloss osservava torvo la chimera, sanò la spalla e disse: "Lurido verme, come ti sei permesso…?"  
"La prossima volta ti colpirò in pieno, demone!", rispose Zelgadis; poi si diresse verso Lina, si inginocchiò accanto a lei, l'aiutò a sedersi.  
"Guarda come ti sei ridotta…".  
Lina rispose sorridendo "E' un vero piacere rivederti, Zel…ti…" venne interrotta da un colpo di tosse. Portò una mano alla bocca, mentre il sangue le colava tra le dita. Zelgadis scosse il capo, la riadagiò a terra, cominciò a castare il recovery. Lina riprese fiato e continuò "Ti ringrazio, Zel… ti devo la vita…".  
"E' una fortuna che sia passato da queste parti… Ho solo saldato uno dei miei debiti!", sorrise Zelgadis. Poi si voltò verso Xelloss, che stava avanzando verso di loro.  
Lui lo guardò torvo "Come ti sei permesso di intrometterti, stupida chimera!", esclamò scagliandogli contro una sfera di fuoco; Zel riuscì ad evitarla, l'incantesimo andò a infrangersi contro un albero, incendiandolo; Xelloss continuò ad attaccare, lanciando un fascio di energia. Zelgadis lanciò un La Tilt, i due incantesimi si scontrarono a mezz'aria neutralizzandosi a vicenda; si sollevò un gran polverone, quando si diradò Xelloss era scomparso. Zelgadis si guardò intorno allarmato, poi vide un fascio magicovenire contro di lui, fece un balzo per scansarsi, ma l'incantesimo lo colpì di striscio ad un fianco. Cadde a terra, del sangue usciva dalla ferita, resistendo al dolore si alzò su un gomito ed allungò l'altro braccio, incominciando a scagliare una serie di colpi contro il demone. Xelloss riuscì a scansarli tutti abilmente, poi venne fermato da forze misteriose che uscirono dalla terra. Si sentì prendere alle caviglie, poi venne sbattuto a terra; Zel gli si avvicinò, gli puntò una mano alla testa, e scagliò una serie di colpi. Il Priest urlò, poi Zelgadis si fermò, aspettando che il demone si rialzasse; cominciò a prenderlo a pugni in faccia e sulla pancia, Xelloss sputò del liquido nerastro, poi puntò la mano contro il ventre della chimera: improvvisamente si materializzò l'Hikari no ken; il demone la conficcò nel ventre di Zelgadis, che si piegò in avanti, emettendo un gemito di dolore e sputando del sangue. Xelloss si liberò dall'incantesimo, e mollò un pugno a Zel che finì a terra ansimando: la spada lo aveva trafitto da parte a parte, ai suoi piedi si formò una chiazza di sangue. Il demone avanzava verso di lui, deciso ad ucciderlo, Zelgadis lo osservava ansimando… Cosa poteva fare?  
Ma una voce risuonò nella radura.

"Fermo!"

Lina Inverse era circondata da un alone di energia negativa, che confluiva in una lancia scura che reggeva in mano… Il Laguna Blade! No, non era possibile, dove aveva preso tutta quella energia, doveva fermarla a tutti i costi… Xelloss si lanciò di corsa contro di lei. Lina, vedendolo arrivare, trattenne il fiato…  
Non aveva ancora finito di castare l'incantesimo, e non poteva scansarsi per evitare il demone… Avrebbe dovuto usare una versione non perfetta del Laguna Blade… Avrebbe funzionato? E poi, dopo, non avrebbe più avuto forze sufficienti per combattere. Ma intervenne Zelgadis, che lanciò un Ice Arrow contro il mazoku, immobilizzandogli le gambe. Xelloss si voltò con gli occhi indemoniati contro la chimera.  
"E' con me che stai combattendo, ora!" esclamò Zel, reggendosi la ferita con un mano. Xelloss si liberò del ghiaccio che lo imprigionava e, quasi dimenticando Lina, si lanciò contro la chimera. Una serie di esplosioni risuonò nella foresta, Zel aveva perso molto sangue e, sentiva gli arti indebolirsi sempre di più. Gourry guardava la scena ammutolito, poi si rivolse a Lina… Era pallidissima. "Lina, ti prego, stai attenta…"  
La giovane maga lo guardò sorridendo, poi si concentrò sull'incantesimo… Sentiva le sue forze defluire lentamente nella lancia che stringeva tra le mani… Doveva fare presto, o non le sarebbe rimasta la forza nemmeno per stare in piedi. Gourry avrebbe tanto voluto fare qualcosa per aiutare lei o Zelgadis… La chimera non ce la faceva più. Venne scaraventato aterra da Xelloss, che si apprestavaa dargli il colpo di grazia. Ma venne fermato dalla voce della maga.

"Xelloss!"

Si rivolse a lei. Era pronta. Strinse l'incantesimo tra le mani; si lanciò di corsa contro il demone, sollevò la lama, gliela puntò addosso.  
"Muori, maledetto bastardo! Laguna Blaade!"  
Xelloss vide terrorizzato la maga affondargli la lancia nera addosso; provò un dolore lancinante, provò a cambiare dimensione astrale, ma non poté sfuggire all'incantesimo, e ricomparve subito dopo, mentre il Laguna Blade lo trafiggeva. Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, poi si costrinse a pensare a qualcosa, vide Lina china su di lui, un pensiero gli balenò nella mente, fu un attimo: vincendo il dolore, trapassò con la lama dell'Hikari no Ken il petto della giovane. Uno schizzo di sangue caldo gli bagnò il volto. Lina spalancò gli occhi per il dolore, abbassò lo sguardo, vide la spada conficcatale nel seno, un fiume di sangue scendeva lungo la lama. Il Laguna Blade si spense lentamente tra le sue mani, lasciando Xelloss gravemente ferito e spossato. Il demone estrasse la spada ed indietreggiò traballando, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Lina. Gettò la spada a terra, Gourry vide la lama dell'Hikari no ken sporca del sangue di Lina- la sua Lina… La giovane emise un gemito di dolore, portò le mani alla ferita, il sangue cominciò a scorrerle tra le dita, cadde a terra ansimando, "Linaaa!", sentì Gourry urlare, la sua voce le rimbombava nella testa… Allora era proprio finita…  
Xelloss si avvicinò lentamente a lei; la giovane, vedendo la sagoma del mazoku su di lei, ammiccò ad un sorriso: "Alla fine hai vinto tu…". Xelloss spostò il capo sprezzante, scoccò un'occhiata a Zelgadis, disteso a terra poco più in là, e si diresse verso Gourry. Il demone portò una mano al volto, dove era sporco del sangue di Lina, se ne macchiò un dito, lo strisciò sulla guancia del biondino: "E' il sangue della tua amica…"  
Lo spadaccino sottrasse il capo al freddo tocco del demone: "Bastardo, liberami subito!".  
"Non preoccuparti, l'incantesimo svanirà tra breve.", il demone fissò Gourry nei suoi occhi gonfi di lacrime, sputò a terra qualcosa di nerastro, "Sciocchi esseri umani…", e si allontanò svanendo nel buio.  
Il giovane spadaccino, che aveva seguito il demone col capo, vedendolo svanire, si rivoltò a Lina. La giovane maga respirava a fatica, tossiva continuamente sangue. "Lina!", sentì la voce di Gourry, si voltò verso di lui. Vide le sue guance rigate di lacrime; avrebbe voluto parlare, dire qualcosa, ma non ce la faceva. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, non per il dolore, o per il timore della morte; non voleva lasciare Gourry, semplicemente. Sentiva il suo corpo indebolirsi sempre di più, capì che per lei era giunto il momento di andarsene; deglutì, e cercò di sorridere all'amico.  
Lo spadaccino vide il suo sorriso. "Ti prego, non mi lasciare…", un fiume di lacrime gli rigavano il volto.  
"Mi dispiace, Gourry…Addio..", la giovane maga mormorò con un filo di voce; poi ebbe un fremito ,tossì dell'altro sangue, strinse gli occhi per il dolore, poi il suo capo cadde abbandonato di lato, mentre una lacrima le scendeva sul viso. Zelgadis chinò il capo; si sentiva un verme; non era stato in grado di difenderla; e lei tante volte aveva salvato la sua vita. Gourry invece si bloccò di scatto. Fissò silenzioso il corpo della giovane. "Lina?", mormorò, attento a cogliere ogni suo minimo movimento. Lei giaceva immobile. Stette qualche minuto in silenzio, poi sollevò il volto rigato di lacrime verso il cielo.  
"NOOOOO!"  
Il suo urlo risuonò nella Dark Valley, mentre Xelloss li osservava da sopra una rupe.  
"Addio, Lina…"  
Si girò di spalle, avvolgendosi nel suo mantello scuro, e scomparve nell'oscurità.

**FINE**

NOTA DELL'AUTRICE: ho pubblicato questa fanfic un pò di tempo fa su Fanfiction.it con il nick di Rey; lo dico per evitare ke mi si dica di aver copiato di sana pianta un'intera ff di 1 altra persona!" Lo so ke è un pò sanguinaria, ma non posso farci niente, in quel momento mi andava di scrivere qualcosa del genere. Spero che cmq, almeno un pò, vi piaccia! - E mi raccomando gente, reviewate! 


End file.
